


世纪初恋爱

by HeartacheNo9



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartacheNo9/pseuds/HeartacheNo9
Summary: 旧文存档，首发于LOFTER如果他们在国家队前就已经相遇/平行时空/依据两人现实经历二次创作（大部分都是我在瞎编）
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Kudos: 1





	世纪初恋爱

00

2007年，当伊万·拉基蒂奇第一次来到克罗地亚国家队训练场时，人群中一个小个子的，中长卷发的球员第一个出来同他握手拥抱。

“你好，我是卢卡·莫德里奇”

01

2005年春，萨格勒布。

北纬四十五度的春天，和暖日光与万物生长似乎都来得迟了些。路边枝头白色的花开在仍然枯朽的枝干上，阳光被厚厚的云层逼得无路可走。

T•S艾略特说，四月是残酷的季节。

莫德里奇把被汗水打得又湿又黏得头发藏在黑色的连帽衫下，走着路，一边又灵巧地用鞋尖掌控足球向前滚动的节奏。明明刚才的比赛一直坐在替补席上的他只上场了十几分钟，怎么会出这么多汗呢？

他低着脑袋，头脑放空，只是依照所谓习惯与记忆踢着球到公寓楼下，再抱起脏兮兮的球跑上楼。

钥匙旋进锁芯，只转了一圈门便打开了。

莫德里奇这下子才想起来，房东说今天会有新房客住进来与自己分摊本就不算高昂的房租。

“那小子还在上大学，不想住宿舍。一个人交房租有点困难，所以他想问问你介不介意再住进来一个人。”

电话里房东的声音又一次在耳边响起。莫德里奇并不是个难说话的人，在了解对方没有什么不良生活习惯之后，他便答应了下来，毕竟总没有人愿意和钱过不去。

而现在门没反锁，证明了他的新室友已经到了。

风刮过，阳台上的晾衣架撞在一起发出金属碰撞的丁零声。

莫德里奇先是看到了门口摆的整齐的一双陌生的耐克运动鞋，接着他摘了帽子向周围来回看了一圈却也不见新室友。早晨着急出门时桌上剩的半杯牛奶不见了，取而代之的是已经清洗干净的玻璃杯。一室两厅的结构，两间并列的卧室，其中一间的门上贴着一张淡黄色的便利贴。

莫德里奇先生您好：

请原谅我来到这里之前没有与您通电话，因为房东先生说您平时工作比较忙。感谢您同意让我住进来，希望以后我们可以相处愉快。：)

伊万·拉基蒂奇

“伊万.....拉基蒂奇”莫德里奇轻声读出新室友的名字，在心里打了一个不高不低的印象分。

他往另一间卧室的方向看了一眼，隔音效果并不好的墙壁里没有透出一丝足以被人耳捕捉到的声音。莫德里奇捉摸着对方估计在休息，便像往常一样收拾了东西进浴室准备洗澡。

脱上衣的过程中，莫德里奇也不知怎的，只是突然瞥了一眼旁边的镜子，便不由自主地没有继续脱下裤子，而是脑袋麻木地和镜中的自己对视。他很少主动去照镜子，似乎直面自己与自己存在的空间是一件难以做到的事情。

他在镜子里看到战火纷飞的克罗地亚，看到炮弹落下来时那个山坡上放羊的少年被气浪冲得向前踉跄了几步，最终还是摔倒在满是碎石的地上。他看到青训营，还有俱乐部的教练在打量十几岁的他瘦小身材后尴尬的面色与委婉的语气。他看到队友们在场上奔跑，而自己只能日复一日地坐在替补席上。

他深吸了一口气，于是所有的影像裂成碎片，镜子里依旧是自己。莫德里奇努力尝试冲镜中人挤出笑脸，对方却回应他以自嘲的意味。

莫德里奇弯腰褪下一只裤筒，视线的边缘处，卫生间的门被拉开了一个小口。

他有些惊讶地抬头，正巧撞上另一张惊讶的陌生面孔。那人一脸刚睡醒的朦胧状态，却在看到门内的景象后睁大了双眼。

“对......对不起！”

金发男孩落荒而逃，留下莫德里奇在原地对着空气眨了两下眼。

是那个拉基蒂奇吧。他一边想，一边脱掉了整条裤子。

02

他什么时候回来的？！

第一次见到新室友居然是无意间看到对方的裸体？！

身材好像......还不错？

够了伊万·拉基蒂奇！你什么都没看到！

冲回房间的拉基蒂奇坐在桌前准备继续他未完成的图纸，可他的笔拿倒了。

在将近10分钟的胡思乱想后，他终于把笔正了过来，然后顺手抓过桌上的便利贴。

尊敬的莫德里奇先生：

真的很抱歉！请相信我真的不知道您已经回来了。希望这不会影响到您对我的印象。再一次向您道歉！

伊万·拉基蒂奇

所以莫德里奇裹着浴巾从卫生间出来时，第一眼就看到了门上新添的便利贴。莫德里奇看了看，莫名其妙地就笑了

他在卧室里翻了又翻也没找出名叫便利贴的东西来，于是拉基蒂奇的门上出现了一张带着撕痕的纸条

拉基蒂奇先生：

请不必如此客气，我并没有介意这件事。如果可以的话，请叫我卢卡吧！过一会儿我想我们可以一起吃晚餐。

卢卡·莫德里奇

03

拉基蒂奇住进来后的第一顿晚餐是莫德里奇下厨做的。

简单的交谈让他们彼此有了一个简单的了解。拉基蒂奇知道了莫德里奇是萨格勒布迪纳摩的现役足球运动员。他告诉对方自己在读建筑系，却没告诉他自己很羡慕他。

萨格勒布的天气渐渐暖起来时，两个人的合租生活也好像慢慢步入了正轨。

一个多月的相处，拉基蒂奇发现莫德里奇和自己想象中的不太一样。听房东说他是个不爱说话的人，可拉基蒂奇发现，只要自己稍微主动点，莫德里奇其实是个很健谈的人。晚上的时候他们偶尔看电视，每当体育频道有球赛播出时，莫德里奇总是很兴奋地和拉基蒂奇聊足球，聊平时训练的糗事和自己喜欢的球星。而拉基蒂奇总能合上莫德里奇的节拍。

不看电视的时候，拉基蒂奇会主动找莫德里奇打手柄游戏机。三局两胜制，输的人负责在睡前洗两个人的衣服并且要罚洗一天的餐具。只是这规矩定了却好像从没真正实施过，拉基蒂奇输的时候，莫德里奇会在一旁做水果沙拉，两个人你一言我一语，洗碗的时间也就这么打发过去了。

莫德里奇不知道从哪里翻出来个足球样子的小冰箱贴。他们依旧继续着便利贴交流。作息时间的不同令拉基蒂奇每天早上从房间里出来时总能看到餐桌上摆好的牛奶三明治，冰箱贴下的新纸条。上面的东西无聊又琐碎，譬如今天要下雨记得带伞，从学校回家时路过面包店带一点吐司什么的。拉基蒂奇也不嫌烦地一笔一画写下回复，有时还会加上一句

“今天学校足球队加训，不用等我吃晚饭了”

入夏的一个夜晚，拉基蒂奇回到家时听到厨房里传来煎牛排的滋啦声，接着是熟悉的来自莫德里奇的问候

“回来了？”

拉基蒂奇没有回答。他走到厨房门口，歪着身子靠在门框上。

莫德里奇瞥了他一眼——应该是刚运动完的缘故，拉基蒂奇前额的刘海整个湿漉漉的黏在皮肤上，面颊泛着淡淡的的红。

“快去洗澡吧，臭死了。”

可拉基蒂奇一点反应也没有。

“伊万……？”

“卢卡，我明天下午，可以去看你训练吗？”

“你就要说这个？”

莫德里奇感受到拉基蒂奇的目光在狭小闷热的空间里升温。

“嗯。”

“好啊。”他几乎没有犹豫，“所以赶快去洗澡，我可不想待会儿和一个像刚从水里捞出来一样的人坐在一张桌子上吃饭。”

04

次日下午。

因为校队的事耽搁，拉基蒂奇离开学校时已经将近黄昏。

学校里莫德里奇俱乐部的训练场不算近，然而拉基蒂奇甚至来不及多考虑一秒钟，便撒开腿向训练场方向跑去。

热风贴着耳朵擦过去，十八岁的拉基蒂奇奔跑在城市街头，像动画里追赶气球的懵懂少年，在镜头静止的背景下成为唯一动态的存在。

莫德里奇早就和工作人员打过招呼了，所以拉基蒂奇并没有受到什么阻拦。

可当他气喘吁吁地来到球场时，当天下午的训练已经结束了，球场上只剩下了莫德里奇自己。

莫德里奇一个人摆弄着脚下的足球，并没有注意到拉基蒂奇的到来。

天边的落日下，云层一点点地剥离抽尽，仿佛初开的水冒出的热气，最后竟完完全全被天空被太阳吸收掉。莫德里奇的发稍带着夕阳暖橘色的光，他奔向面前的足球，一脚射门，动作干脆利落。

是哥伦比亚大学图书馆里金斯堡第一次认识跳上桌子吟诵诗歌的卢西安卡尔，是王尔德初次写下情人波西，那一刻拉基蒂奇好像突然明白了什么，直到莫德里奇的呼唤将他又扯回了现实。

“伊万！”莫德里奇冲他挥了挥手，接着小跑着来到拉基蒂奇面前。

“真可惜今天的训练已经结束了。等我一下，我去换一下衣服我们就回家”

“抱歉……我迟到了。因为学校……”

拉基蒂奇整个人泄了气，低头盯着地面，不再看向莫德里奇的眼睛。

“没关系的。”

莫德里奇打断他的解释，伸手揉了揉对方的脸，“我很快。”

这是拉基蒂奇第一次和莫德里奇一起回家。之前他们总是错开，唯一相处的机会便是在几十平方米的公寓。

莫德里奇比他矮整整一头，并排而行时拉基蒂奇总想找些什么话说，可似乎又不像在家里那么自在。他一路上都在思考要说些什么话题，或者讲些俏皮话也好，可都失败了。

小区的树荫把路灯揉碎，鹅黄的灯光将影子拉长，走到楼前的树下时，拉基蒂奇听到流浪猫微弱的叫声。

“伊万，等一下好吗？”莫德里奇突然停了脚步，他取下背包，在夹层里掏了掏，取出了一袋类似饼干的东西。

莫德里奇拿着袋子在拉基蒂奇眼前晃了晃，“猫粮。”

看到老熟人，躲在枝叶里的一团肉乎乎的东西蹿了下来。那是只金棕夹巧克力色斑点的欧洲短毛猫，看起来像是被曾经的主人遗弃了。莫德里奇蹲下来招呼它来这边，拉基蒂奇手撑在膝盖上，弯腰半蹲着在一旁看。

“你经常喂它？”

小流浪猫乖巧地享用着它的例餐，莫德里奇呼撸了一下它的脑袋，接着答道：“算是吧，我回来的时候他要是在这儿，就顺便喂他点吃的”

莫德里奇好像猜到拉基蒂奇接下来要问的话似的继续补充道：“本来想把它带回去的，可我怕自己没时间，照顾不了它”

“这样啊......”拉基蒂奇沉思了一会儿，突然开口道：“那现在我们是两个人，应该可以把它抱回去了？毕竟这样有一顿没一顿的也不太好。”

“真的吗伊万！你真的愿意收养他？”

莫德里奇扭头望向拉基蒂奇，眼睛亮亮的，像是把星光吸纳。

他怎么可能对莫德里奇说不？“当然了！”

“你来了之后我也想过收养它，可又担心你不喜欢。”

“不会啊，我喜欢它，特别喜欢”

我也喜欢你。拉基蒂奇悄悄地在心里对自己说。

“卢卡，你给他起名字了吗？”

“没有”，莫德里奇把小猫抱起来，“不过我想叫它.....就叫Raketa好了。”

“等......等等？”

Raketa是拉基蒂奇的昵称，他清楚地记得自己曾和莫德里奇讲过。

“因为他的眼睛和你一样是绿色的，对于它的毛色来说，这很特别不是吗？”

“好吧......就算是这样......我同意了”

他叹了口气，然后拿起莫德里奇放在地上的包，“回家吧，我们得先给Raketa洗个澡什么的。”

05

第二天是周末，没有课的拉基蒂奇一大早就带着Raketa去宠物医院打疫苗，再办个证件什么的。

接近中午莫德里奇从球场回来时家里静悄悄的。

他们该回来了啊。他想。而且拉基蒂奇显然不会是出门前会忘记关空调的人

走进客厅，随着目光微微右移他才发现沙发上躺着睡着的拉基蒂奇，而同样休息的Raketa正卧在他胸口上。

如果有相机，莫德里奇打赌他一定不会放过这样一个场景。他蹑手蹑脚地走过去，在一旁蹲下仔细观察叠在一起的大小Raketa。

拉基蒂奇显然睡熟了。他微微张着嘴，眼窝淡淡的乌青在此刻格外的明显。

莫德里奇把拉基蒂奇的刘海往一边拨弄了一下，下定决心要和他好好谈谈作息时间的问题——第几次了？半夜起来去卫生间的莫德里奇看到拉基蒂奇的门缝里透出光来。

因为担心压坏了拉基蒂奇，莫德里奇残忍的“叫”醒了Raketa，把空调温度调高了两度后才进了厨房做饭。

06

初秋的第一场降水到来的那晚，莫德里奇才知道拉基蒂奇每晚的不休息其实是事出有因。

因为上一场比赛漂亮的胜出，莫德里奇当天和队友们庆祝到很晚才回家。

家里黑漆漆的，一身酒气的莫德里奇收起雨伞轻轻地关上门，却破天荒地发现了同样一身酒气的拉基蒂奇。

Raketa不知窝到哪里睡觉了，茶几上的酒瓶东倒西歪，拉基蒂奇却并不在这里。

看到这一切的莫德里奇皱了皱眉，最终在阳台上发现了熟悉的身影。

拉基蒂奇蹲在那里抽烟。烟草和酒精的混在一起，竟成了麻痹神经的良药。

莫德里奇拍他肩膀时后者的身体明显僵了一下。

“卢卡，你回来的好早。”

听到拉基蒂奇干涩的嗓音，莫德里奇发觉自己的嗓子也堵得几乎说不出话。

“怎么了伊万？”

“没什么......”

“你告诉我。”

“真的没什么......”

酒精控制下的莫德里奇脾气意外的暴躁，他搡了一下拉基蒂奇，差点把对方推到在地。

“你他妈没事在这里又抽烟又喝酒？”

莫德里奇抢过拉基蒂奇手里的烟，只吸了一口便在地上按灭了它。

他们就这么沉默着，半晌拉基蒂奇才动了动嘴

“你知道我为什么总是睡得很晚吗？”

“因为我有入睡困难。我知道这毛病听起来像是个笑话，可我没在开玩笑，卢卡。大多数时间里晚上睡不着，所以白天有困意的时候会抓紧时间睡上一会儿”

莫德里奇和看向自己的拉基蒂奇对视，他这才发现拉基蒂奇的眼睛红得吓人。

“那......你有去咨询过医生吗？这到底是怎么一回事。”

“有啊。可药物似乎并不起什么作用。它甚至不如那些玩意儿”透过玻璃门，拉基蒂奇指了指茶几上的空酒瓶们。

“我也不知道什么时候开始，也许在第一次是想到自己的未来时吧。未来，对我来说好像是个不能提及的禁词。”

“为什么？”莫德里奇追问道

“为什么？因为我根本不知道我要做什么。我是建筑系的学生，可却一门心思想要成为足球运动员。可放弃你的专业去追求另一项陌生的事业，这很难。卢卡，我很羡慕你，真情实感的。”

莫德里奇突然大笑起来，“羡慕我什么？在俱乐部坐冷板凳吗？”

他毫不意外地看到拉基蒂奇不可置信的表情。接着莫德里奇看向窗外，雨雾迷蒙中，融进了城市的各色霓虹。

“我的身材去踢球，注定只能被人质疑吧”

“不不不卢卡，相信我，你踢得很好，与身材无关。你只是需要一个机会，一个表现自己的机会，到时候他们就会发现这一点。”

“你这不是能安慰别人吗？怎么到自己身上就不行了。”莫德里奇用胳膊肘撞撞他，“喂，伊万。我说你得勇敢点。”

“什么意思？”

“就是不要考虑那么多的意思。如果你真的确定那不只是三分钟热度的话，就勇敢点去做。”

“还有一个意思。”这一次莫德里奇真的把毫无防备的拉基蒂奇推到在地，接着欺身吻了吻他的嘴唇。接吻这件事上人类似乎总是无师自通，很快拉基蒂奇便掌握了主动权。他仓促地结束了这个吻，接着起身并把莫德里奇一并拉了起来，然后再度品尝对方。

潮湿，濡软。一切在刹那间涌向脑海。莫德里奇被吻得头脑发晕，拉基蒂奇的气息汹涌而模棱两可，闷吞得温热、恍惚。似乎比今晚庆功宴上的美酒更令人无法自拔

他们一路摸黑吻到卧室，其间拉基蒂奇还不小心撞倒了什么东西，但是管他呢。

莫德里奇被压在床上，拉基蒂奇腾手解开他领口处的两粒扣子时后者微微偏头，在拉基蒂奇耳畔引//诱似的微微喘//息。他扯住拉基蒂奇的领带主动索吻，双手扶住对方的腰，手指还时不时的剐蹭皮肤。拉基蒂奇努力凭借自己超凡的意志力询问莫德里奇：

“可以吗卢卡？”

“少废话，快点。”

“喵。”本不该发生在这个场景的声音突然出现，在乐曲的高//潮部分画上了休止符。

在床底下睡觉的Raketa这下子蹦上床，围着两个衣衫不整的主人转圈。

“操”拉基蒂奇骂了一句，他承认自己从没有一刻这么想尝试猫肉究竟是何味道。

他按开了灯，从莫德里奇身上下来，在一边怨念地看着莫德里奇举起这只臭猫，还用鼻尖去蹭它。

这他妈比第一天入住看到莫德里奇的裸体更糗好吗！

07

当然Raketa并不是所有时刻都如此令人“讨厌”

至少在拉基蒂奇与莫德里奇合租的第二年，它才是时常陪伴拉基蒂奇的那个。

第二年发生了许多变化，比如拉基蒂奇离开了校园，开始了他作为运动员的生涯。他想成为和莫德里奇比肩存在的人，但更深层次的是，他热爱足球。

而正像拉基蒂奇说的那样，莫德里奇在那一年的年末因为一场比赛最后十分钟上场后力挽狂澜读秒绝杀的绝佳表现一下子吸引了所有人的目光。甚至在第二年的还未开春之时，他就收到了克罗地亚国家队的邀请。

三月份在阿根廷主场的友谊赛是他的国家队处子秀。那场比赛拉基蒂奇在之后的岁月里反复看了无数遍，而那次的现场直播，他甚至推掉了当天的训练，抱着Raketa准时坐在电视机前。

“Raketa，卢卡哥哥厉不厉害？”

Raketa发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

“那你想他吗？”

Raketa依旧呼噜呼噜。

“我也想。”

那天晚上拉基蒂奇是在莫德里奇的房间睡的觉，他把自己裹在被子里，悄悄的想念着枕头与棉被上，莫德里奇的味道。

莫德里奇需要离开萨格勒布的球赛越发的多起来。

漂洋过海的通话里莫德里奇疲倦的声音让拉基蒂奇不敢多和对方聊，只是匆匆的叮咛几句就挂掉了电话。

听到敲门声时拉基蒂奇刚从浴室出来，他匆忙地跑去开门，一边又套上睡裤，中途还差点被自己绊倒。

“我回......唔！”

莫德里奇话还没说全，就先被恋人拉进屋子，钳住手腕按在玄关的墙壁上亲吻。

拉基蒂奇吻得比以往都用力，像是在倾诉无尽的思念，又带着点小小的不满。

卢卡的嘴唇好凉，那就让我来温暖它。这是拉基蒂奇脑袋里最最单纯的想法。

然而被吻的那个人这一次却毫无回应，他挣扎着推开拉基蒂奇，眼神里有种说不清道不明的痛苦，

“我接到热刺的报价了。伊万，我要离开这里了。”

突如其来的崩塌感将拉基蒂奇淹没，他愣了愣，又向上捋了捋头发，一副手足无措的样子。

“哦，好，挺好的。”

他机械般地回答着莫德里奇

“你什么时候走？”

“我可以抱抱你吗？”

拉基蒂奇突然问了两个丝毫没有联系的问题，又在莫德里奇回答之前将他紧紧的箍进怀里，

用着极其粗暴地力度表达最原始的占有欲。

08

Raketa被拉基蒂奇送去了宠物店饲养。

“麻烦您了，请一定照顾好他”

拉基蒂奇临走之前回头看了一眼，那个在家里上蹿下跳的小捣蛋这时候却蔫了，趴在笼子里一动不动的。

送走了Raketa，晚上要离开的就是莫德里奇了。

莫德里奇故意挑了深夜的航班。只是害怕在分别之时面对拉基蒂奇。

他还是没在房间里找到哪怕一张便利贴，于是一切又回到了原点，他把纸裁开，再用透明胶粘在拉基蒂奇的卧室门上。

拉基蒂奇的门缝里透出光线，莫德里奇就站在光里，在粘好的纸上写下最后的留言。

只是他不知道，门的背后，拉基蒂奇坐在地上，倚着门聆听着外面的一切声音。

撕胶带的，写字的，行李箱滑轮的......

砰地一声，是关门的声音。

带着某种固执的“旧约”，第二天清早他才打开卧室门，去揭晓最终的谜底。

“不聚不散”

没有署名，只有纸的中央被留下了一个没有主语的短句。

END


End file.
